My inmortal
by eglantier
Summary: Traducción de ¨ My inmortal¨, obra original de Trins.Basada en mi canción favorita. Entrad y leer.


¨My Inmortal¨

_**Hola a todos, ¿cómo vais? Yo muy bien, contenta de esta oportunidad para traducir esta mini historia.**_

**_La encontré uno de esos días aburridos de vacaciones y me encantó… Esta basada en la canción ¨My inmorta¨de Evanescence, una de mis preferidas._**

_**Para más datos, la historia origina es en inglés, y su autora es ¨Trins¨…**_

_**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi…**_

_**ººººººººººº**_

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y algunas entidades más que desconozco. La historia es de Trins; y la traducción marca eglantier. _**

ººººººººººº

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Su esencia, su voz, sonaban como si él nunca se hubiese ido, era como si estuviese allí, parado cerca de ella. Cuando se estiró sobre la cama, podría jurar que del otro lado él le susurraba ¨buenas noches¨ y que ella dormía en sus brazos. Los brazos que la hacían sentir a salvo.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

No tenía permitido llorar, gritar cuando ella se había enterado por segunda mano; para todos eran amigos; sólo la mejor amiga de su ahijado.

Sentía adentro suyo que la habían ¨destrozado¨, como si alguien removiese su pecho para arrancarle su último latido; dejándola morir; por que ya no había forma de estar juntos de nuevo. Aunque si eso fuese factible, nunca volvería a ser lo mismo.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Luego de conocer, pensó que el era uno de esos enigmas que no podía comprender. Había visto dos partes de él. Una totalmente opuesta a ella, inmadura y que se comportaba como si tuviese dieciséis, que nunca pensaba antes de hacer algo. Sin embargo, también era muy apasionado con aquello que creía; que era más… de lo que debería haber sido.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

No podía vivir más de esta manera, esos dos días desde que lo encontraron se sentían como dos años. Se sentía profundamente deprimida, como si nunca volviese a se capaz de volver a hacer su vida nuevamente; y profundamente en su alma sentía que aquello nunca debía haber sido.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Todo había empezado una con una tormenta nocturna en Grimmauld Place. Había subido al ático de la casa pensando que quizá tendría allí algún tiempo para pensar; pero allí fue cuando encontró a un lloroso Sirius Black.

Se sentó junto a él, y lo abrazó. Nunca juzgándolo cuando le contó lo que había pasado desde los tiempos de la escuela hasta ese momento.

Los problemas de ser el único Black que no apoyaba al Lord oscuro y sus ideas de la pureza de sangre; intentar mantenerse cuerdo en Azkaban.

Tenía que ser esa noche cuando se enamoró de él, no de la idea de él, sino de él mismo.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Fue como encontrar aquella parte de ella que había estado perdida durante tanto tiempo, pero le había sido arrebatado como una broma cruel que nunca entendería.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

El cadáver de Hermione Granger yacía en la cama que una vez fue de Sirius Black. El sobre se redujo en su frías y temblorosas manos, la única información y razón de por que no deseaba vivir más.

Adentro había una nota , algunos papeles y un par de anillos de platino.

¨ Siempre temía en la oscuridad, hasta que él tomó mi mano y supe que estaba a salvo¨

Ahora el se había ido, y no podía vivir más en la oscuridad, perseguida del miedo.

Pero el dejo algo para ayudarme en mi camino, un haz de luz que me lleva a él y me hace sentir en paz y seguridad.

Entendiendo que nunca te lastimaría.

Siempre estaremos observándote… Hermione Black.

Una semana después, Hermione Black fue enterrada junto al marido que nadie supo que tenía, Sirius Black, y mientras la gente lloraba, uno de los invitados podría jurar haber visto a Sirius y Hermione bañados en luz caminar juntos tomados de la mano.

ºººººººººº

_**Traducción de la canción:**_

_**Estoy tan cansada de estar acá **_

_**Acechada por todos mis miedos de la niñez **_

_**Y si tenés que marcharte **_

_**Desearía que directamente te vayas **_

_**Porque tu presencia todavía permanece acá **_

_**Y no me quiere dejar sola **_

_**Estas heridas no parecen sanar **_

_**Este dolor es demasiado real **_

_**Hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar **_

_**Cuando llorabas yo secaba todas tus lágrimas **_

_**Cuando gritabas yo peleaba contra todos tus miedos **_

_**Y he apretado tu mano por todos estos años **_

_**Pero igual todavía tenés todo de mi **_

_**Solías cautivarme **_

_**Con tu luz resonante **_

_**Pero ahora estoy atada a la vida que dejaste **_

_**Tu cara aparece en los que fueron alguna vez sueños placenteros **_

_**Tu voz persiguió toda la cordura que me quedaba **_

_**Estas heridas no parecen sanar **_

_**Este dolor es demasiado real **_

_**Hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar **_

_**Cuando llorabas yo secaba todas tus lágrimas **_

_**Cuando gritabas yo peleaba contra todos tus miedos **_

_**Y he apretado tu mano por todos estos años **_

_**Pero igual todavía tenés todo de mi **_

_**He intentado con todas mis fuerzas convencerme de que te fuiste **_

_**Y aun así todavía estas conmigo **_

_**Estuve sola todo este tiempo. **_

_**Cuando llorabas yo secaba todas tus lágrimas **_

_**Cuando gritabas yo peleaba contra todos tus miedos **_

_**Y he apretado tu mano por todos estos años **_

_**Pero igual todavía tenés todo de mi **_

_**ºººººººº**_

**_¿Qué les pareció? Yo cuando lo leía contenía las lágrimas. Me encantó sobretodo el final de ellos en la luz caminando juntos… _**

**_Para los que sigan ¨Truth Takes Time (TTT) ¨ esta one- shot no tiene nada que ver con mi historia… Como vieron, no aparece ninguno de los tiernos personajes míos creados para molestar a la pareja principal (H/SB) así que, disfrútenla como una historia aparte._**

**_Bueno, Besos para todos y gracias por los reviews que espero que me dejen, Eglantier._**


End file.
